O Colecionador
by Anamateia
Summary: Um colecionador que quer sempre o mais belo e o mais raro item, quando se sente entediado procura uma nova jóia, ao encontrar um raro Sayajin, ele fará de tudo para obter o que tanto deseja.
1. Chapter 1

**E aí, beleza? **

To aqui com a minha primeira fic de Dragon Ball Z, mas depois de jogar Dragon Ball Z – Inifinit World e ver vários e vários episódios de Dragon Ball, Eu me vi obrigada a fazer, e finalmente me veio idéias e coragem para escrever uma fanfic, então... acho que é isso, vamos nessa!

Blábláblá – fala normal.

_**Blábláblá – pensamentos!**_

Tudo que tiver em parênteses são notas minhas, muitas vezes idiotas e outras nada haver com a história a ser contada.

**Advertência: Dragon Ball infelizmente não me pertence, essa fanfic é de minha autoria e não tem fins lucrativos. Os personagens, aqui usados me pertencem assim como o nome e personalidades são fictícios e qualquer coincidência é mera coincidência, assim como lugares. Fanfic de conteúdo adulto, cenas de violência, insinuações sexuais, palavras de baixo calão. Acho que é só... **

**Introdução: **Um colecionador que quer sempre o mais belo e o mais raro item, quando se sente entediado procura uma nova jóia, ao encontrar, ele fará de tudo para obter o que tanto deseja.

**O COLECIONADOR!**

No espaço longe de tudo, uma espaço nave de tamanho descomunal, vaga pelo espaço, nada aparenta perigo, isso para quem olha de longe.

– Por favor senhor, não me mate! – dizia um moço com a idade de 25 à 30, rosto bonito, pele num tom azul claro, corpo definido, estava ajoelhado.

– Mas achou o que eu queria? Sabe que não aturo incompetência. – dizia um homem alto deveria medir uns 2,00 m no mínimo, tinha os músculos muito definidos e grandes, possui um belo rosto, e olhar ganancioso de sempre estar querendo alguma coisa, sua pele era morena, seus olhos eram negros, seus cabelos grandes de cor laranja é o que se destacava, usava uma roupa tipo de imperador com direito a capa e muitas jóias, as mais belas pedras preciosas e ouro.

– Mas senhor, você tem a mais bela coleção o que mais quer? O senhor tem os mais belos animais, pedras preciosas, armas, escudos, armaduras, até os mais belos seres de cada planeta. O que mais quer? – ainda permanecia ajoelhado e com muito medo.

– Eu te falei pra procurar, e o que fez? Nada!!! – zangado pela "incompetência". – Chame o conselheiro.

– Certo senhor! – e rapidamente sai correndo em poucos segundos chega o conselheiro, um homem não muito alto, tinha 1,80 m (perto do outro cara ele é um tampinha), não muito forte e nem cheio de músculos, já era um senhor de idade, tinha a aparência de um homem de 80 anos.

– Queria falar comigo mestre? – dizia em tom de respeito para com o imperador.

– Estou entediado, quero um novo item para minha coleção, o que me sugere? – dizia o imperador ao se senta em uma cadeira.

– Bem, o senhor tem quase tudo, mas tem um item que o senhor vai gostar de ter em sua coleção. – dizia o conselheiro de cabeça baixa para o imperador.

– Eu não quero mais jóias ou armas. – dizia o imperador irritado.

– Senhor esse item é um dos mais raros do mundo, eu sei onde tem guerreiros da quase extinta raça... Os Sayajins. – aquilo que o conselheiro falou, desperta o interesse do colecionador.

– Os Sayajins foram extintos, não existem mais. – dizia com convicção.

– Desculpe-me discordar, mas existem alguns ainda, eles vivem no planeta terra. – fala com toda a certeza, mostrando confiança em suas palavras.

– Está falando sério? – aquilo agradou o imperador.

– Com absoluta certeza. – diz o conselheiro e começa a olhar um mapa. – estamos próximos da terra! – dizia o conselheiro.

– Bem não é má idéia, mas eu não vou muito com a cara dos Sayajins.

– Mesmo assim senhor, deve haver alguma coisa que o agrade no planeta Terra, lá tem muitas maravilhas. – tentando convencer o imperador e havia conseguido.

– Certo, vamos para a terra! – ordenou para o piloto e os demais.

– Como quiser senhor! – o conselheiro faz reverencia e sai.

– _**Será que ainda está vivo? Vegeta. Se estiver eu irei me vingar!! **_– o imperador olhava com um diabólico sorriso no rosto. – _**Você vai pagar, pelo o que me fez. **_ – e sua nave tinha um novo rumo, iriam em direção ao planeta terra.

Enquanto isso a terra passava por um tempo de paz, nenhum inimigo de grande magnitude aparecia e todos viviam tranqüilo, numa linda manhã, Bulma estava com uma lista enorme.

– Não está empolgado Vegeta? – dizia Bulma olhando a lista e Vegeta se mostrava muito interessado. – Comidas, bebidas, bolo... não pode faltar bolo. Minha mãe conhece uma ótima confeitaria. O que acha Vegeta, morango ou chocolate? – ao notar que Vegeta não respondia. – Vegeta? – e olha para Vegeta e o desgraçado estava dormindo, ela como é o uma pessoa calma o chama. – VEGETA SEU DESGRAÇADO ACORDE, E ME AJUDE!

– O que quer mulher? – falava Vegeta abrindo os olhos e com a cara de sono.

– Simplesmente hoje à noite e a festa surpresa de Trunks, e você nem para ajudar! – falava zangada para o sayajin.

– Festa surpresa? O maldito aniversário é daqui 4 dias. – irritado por ter sido acordado.

– Aí é que está a surpresa, se a festa for no dia não será tão surpresa! – dizia empolgada.

– Quem foi o imbecil que deu essa idéia? – tentando dormir de novo.

– Goku e Goten. – falava Bulma de jeito natural e ainda olhando a lista.

– Tinha que ser também, quem seria mais imbecil a ter uma idéia dessas? – se aconchegando.

– Vegeta tem vezes que consegue me irritar, mas não interessa, eu to feliz e vou preparar a festa para o meu filho que todos amam. Diferente de você que todos odeiam. – brincando com Vegeta, se levanta da cama e sai.

– Nossa Bulma, todos me odeiam nossa eu não vou dormir a noite, meu deus eles me odeiam! – e se finge dormindo.

– Que atitude madura. – coloca suas roupas do dia a dia, pega a lista, mas não antes de dar uma tarefa para Vegeta. – Ah, acorde de uma vez, que você irá encher as bexigas.

– Claro, porque não chamamos o mesmo palhaço que esteve na festa de 2 anos do Trunks? – com sarcasmo, por causa do quesito bexiga. – Ele está fazendo 16 anos, bexiga é coisa para maricas. – Vegeta finalmente se levanta e veste a roupa, ao olhar Bulma com um sorriso...

– Eu não estou pedindo. – dá um beijo em Vegeta e sai.

– _**Ah, sorte é que eu não vivo sem você, porque se não... **_– e olha para um pequeno saco de bexigas branca. – Merda de bexiga. – e joga no lixo o pacote e sai.

– Oi bonitão, bom dia quer um café da manhã? – mãe de Bulma fala com vegeta, mesmo após todos os anos e tendo engravidado sua filha ela não mudou o modo como o trata. – Está empolgado com a festa?

– Dou pulos de alegria! – seco e sem graça.

– Que bom, Trunks e Goten saíram, eles foram na casa do Goku! Agora poderemos cuidar de tudo, eu cuido do bolo. – falava empolgada, já com os números da confeitaria.

– Que mania é essa de Trunks viver enfurnado na casa do Kakaroto? – com um pouco de ciúmes.

– Tá com ciúmes? – Bulma brincava com Vegeta.

– E quem disse que me importo? – falava grosseiramente como sempre.

– Bem Goku está treinando eles, eles querem entrar no próximo torneio. – Bulma que tomava pequenos goles de café. Mas não esperava tal reação de Vegeta.

– Como assim, treinar com aquele verme? – irritado ao saber. – Aquele lixo não sabe o que é um treino de verdade. – se levanta.

– Vegeta, porque tá fazendo drama? Os garotos estão se divertindo. E além do mais... – Vegeta imediatamente interrompe.

– Kakaroto aquele verme, sempre se fazendo de bonzinho, que nojo! – e sai da mesa.

– Nada muda, pensei que ele tivesse superado esses ciúmes de Trunks com Goku. Se ele quisesse que Trunks estivesse mais em casa, que não o tratasse como um lixo. – Bulma não entendia Vegeta, porque sabia que quem o afastava era ele mesmo.

Enquanto isso na casa de Goku, os três rapazes estavam fazendo um duro treinamento para o próximo campeonato.

– Bem, olhem e chorem!!! – dizia Goten, mostrando um maço com 5 cartas, os safados estavam jogando pôquer, as cartas formavam uma seqüência de cartas com naipes diferentes. ((procurem no google))

– Lamento Goten! – e Trunks mostra outro grupo de cartas, e era quatro cartas com os números iguais e naipes diferente. – e vai pegando os biscoitos que estavam apostando.

– Esqueceu meu pai. O que tem aí? – falando para o Goku, que só mexia as cartas. – Bem eu acho que perdi, olhem. – e mostra uma seqüência de naipes iguais.

– Brincou? Royal Flush. – olhou Trunks desanimado. – e largou os biscoitos.

– Ganhei? – Goku olhando os biscoitos.

– Ganhou! – fala em uníssono Goten e Trunks.

– UHUUUU!!! – e num passe de mágica enfia todos os biscoitos na boca de uma vez. – delicia.

– Ahhh. Papai, não podia comer os biscoitos que ganhou, tinha que terminar o jogo. – Goten fala irritado.

– Porque se eu ganhei? – e colocou o ultimo biscoito na boca, Goku parecia um esquilo bochechudo.

– Rsrsrsrsrs. – Trunks ria da situação.

– Vocovomo baivai boce com vebeta? – Goku com a boca cheia de biscoito olha para Trunks.

– Não entendi nada do que falou. – Trunks olha estranho para Goku.

– HMMMMMMMMM.... O VISBOIITO!!! – e mastigou tudo rapidamente, que nem se importou para onde iam os que fugiam da boca, assim que terminou. – Eu perguntei como vai você e o Vegeta?

– Bem... – limpou um pedaço de bolacha que estava no rosto. – Ainda continua sendo um idiota, mas não estou mais me importando. – Trunks ficava cabisbaixo toda vez que lembrava de Vegeta, que ao mesmo tempo que estavam tão perto estavam tao longe.

– Eu posso te garantir uma coisa, ele te ama, mas todos sabemos que ele é duro na queda, orgulhoso, e... Bem ele é o Vegeta né? – tentando animar Trunks.

– É você tem razão senhor Goku, mas... – quando ia falar o Goku interrompe, queria alegrar o ambiente.

– Já sei, vamos beber litros e litros de suco e fazer xixi na lagoa. Ou tentar escrever nosso nome. – Goten olhou com nojo para Goku.

– Brincou né? – Goten indginado.

– Ah, vocês viviam fazendo isso quando eram crianças. – Goku com seu sorriso divertido como sempre.

– Tem razão, quando éramos crianças, não temos mais idade para isso, não é Trunks? – olhando para Trunks.

– Eu aposto que consigo escrever meu nome ainda. – olhando desafiadoramente para Goku, que adorou.

– O quê? – não esperava isso de Trunks.

– É assim que se fala!! Vamos lá!! – e eles vão até a geladeira da casa. – VENHA GOTEN!!!

– Tudo bem então... – e vai até a casa. – Eu consigo fazer um pato! – e eles ficaram a tarde toda brincando, mais tarde quase anoitecendo Goten liga para Bulma. – e aí, Bulma como tá indo tudo?

– Está tudo pronto, só virem para cá! Ele suspeita de algo? – Bulma falando no telefone e penteando o cabelo.

– Nem pensa, ele acha que é um dia normal.

– Perfeito. – empolgada com a festa, e principalmente feliz porque realmente seria surpresa. – Ele vai adorar a festa, eu chamei algumas meninas do colégio dele. – aquilo atiçou os hormônios de Goten.

– Estamos indo aí agora. Até daqui a pouco. – e desliga o telefone.

– Nossa. – e desliga. – Vou ser a mulher mais bonita dessa festa, não importa a menininha que venha, ninguém supera Bulma Briefs!!! – e passa o batom de cor vermelha, e sai.

Enquanto isso na casa de Goku.

– E Gohan? Notei que faz tempo que não aparece. – Trunks pergunta a Goten.

– Videl é o nome que o prende. Aquele se amarrou de vez. – Goten se arrumava enquanto conversava.

– Onde vai? – Trunks perguntou estranhando.

– Vou numa festa. – dizia sorrindo.

– Onde está Goku? – olhando em volta e não veia o pai de Goten.

– Acho que ele tá lá fora! – Goten arrumava o cabelo, e Trunks vai para fora de casa e encontra Goku olhando para cima.

– O que foi? – Olhou para cima e tentando ver o que Goku via.

– Um Ki, muito poderoso e maligno. – Goku olhava de forma séria para o céu.

– Um Ki? – Trunks olha para o céu. – Mas não sinto nada.

– Ele fez o Ki sumir, pelo jeito não quer ser encontrado. – olhando ainda, vamos eu vou levar você para casa.

– Não senhor, não precisa se incomodar. – Trunks recusava gentilmente.

– Que isso, vou aproveitar, e como Chi chi está na casa do pai, aqui não tem comida, e a mãe da Bulma faz um ótimo macarrão. – Goku com um sorriso brincalhão. – Chame a cinderela lá, e vamos.

– Ok! – Trunks vai chamar Goten, e Goku volta com o olhar sério.

– _**Da onde esse Ki poderoso, de quem será? **_– Trunks e Goten vão para fora, Goku usa o tele transporte, e num passe estão na Corporação Cápsula.

– Vamos, entrem amigos. – dizia Trunks, ele pega a chave de casa, e destranca ao olhar tudo escuro. – acho que saíram. – e o velho clichê das luzes se acendendo e todos lá.

– SURPRESA!!! – todos falam tacando confetes para cima, Trunks a festa tudo montada para ele.

– Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – Bulma abraça Trunks, e dá um beijo no rosto do filho.

– Mas mamãe, se não me engano meu aniversário é daqui 4 dias. – olhando confuso, apesar de ter gostado da surpresa.

– É aí que está a surpresa, se fosse no dia você estaria esperando algo, Goku e Goten tiveram a idéia. – Dizia Bulma ainda abraçada a Trunks.

– Vocês sabiam disso? – Olhando para Goku e Goten.

– Claro!!! Hehehehe... ficou surpreso mesmo. – Goku como sempre o cara mais gente boa do universo, havia planejado tudo. – Que mesa!!! – com os olhos brilhando.

– Sirva-se a vontade Goku, você merece. – dizia Bulma gentilmente.

– AHHHH... vou mesmo! – e foi atacar a mesa.

– Obrigado mamãe, realmente foi uma surpresa! – meio tímido pela surpresa. – Cadê meu pai? – pergunta para Bulma.

– Ele está ali. – aponta, ela solta Trunks e ele vai até Vegeta.

– O que você quer? – Vegeta olha irritado para Trunks.

– Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta? – antes de Trunks falar Vegeta o interrompe.

– Porque você não pergunta para o seu pai? – dizia com raiva.

– Como disse? – não entendo o porque Vegeta disso aquilo, mas como conhecia seu pai ele sabia que Vegeta ia estourar. – Vamos lá para dentro, assim conversamos melhor... – não querendo estragar a festa que sua mãe e amigos tanto tiveram trabalho para fazer.

– Eu não vou para lugar algum. – aumentando o tom de voz.

– Vegeta! – Bulma o repreende.

– Por favor pai, vamos lá para cima. – Trunks tentando contornar o príncipe dos Sayajins.

– Agora eu sou seu pai? Onde estava esse pai, quando você queria treinar? – parece que Vegeta tinha tirado o dia para irritar todos a sua volta, Goku ao ver todos em silêncio ele olha e vê que todos os convidados estão olhando para Vegeta e Trunks.

– _**Ah Vegeta, não faça nenhuma besteira! **_– com a boca cheia e continuando comendo e olhando os dois.

– Quer saber onde meu pai estava? – Trunks estava pelas tampas, as brigas tinham se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes, tanto que evitava de encara Vegeta indo para casa de Goku e Goten. – Simplesmente quando eu te pedi para me treinar, você me ignorou, e disse que não queria perder tempo. – falou a verdade, mas tem aumentar o tom de voz.

– Se me odeia tanto porque ainda continua aqui? – Vegeta provocava de todos os lados, pior do que criança birrenta, esperando ver a reação de Trunks, que surpreende e continua com a mesma classe que sempre teve.

– Porque eu amo muito minha mãe, minha irmã e meus avós. – não querendo encarar Vegeta nos olhos.

– Eu sabia que você me odiava. – Vegeta dizia como se aquilo tivesse sido uma vitória.

– Não. Eu não te odeio, mas às vezes acho que seria mais fácil se te odiasse. – o que até então tinha sido um dia maravilhoso, tudo aquilo tinha acabado ali. – Com Licença. – e sai do local. Vegeta olha para todos que o encarava.

– Tão olhando o que seus vermes? – nunca abaixava a guarda. Não demorou muito e só Goten e Goku haviam sobrado de todos os convidados.

– Muito obrigado Vegeta! – Bulma diz com raiva e sai.

– Umph. – resmunga como não estivesse errado.

Enquanto isso Trunks vai para o enorme quintal da Corporação Cápsula.

– _**Porque não consigo odiar você?**_ – e se senta na grama, e fica pensativo. Mas não por muito tempo até que sente o Ki, no qual Goku havia falado. – Quem está aí? – olhando para todos os lado, procurando até que aparece um ser enorme em sua frente. – Quem é você? – e se prepara para lutar.

– E você é quem filho? – era o imperador, perguntou para Trunks e o olhando de forma curiosa.

– Quem é você? – olhando firme, e pronto para qualquer tipo de ataque.

– Acho que você deve conhecer Vegeta não? – aquilo assustou Trunks, se um ser com um Ki maligno procura um dos guerreiros Z, poderia saber... é encrenca.

– Não. – fala de forma confiante, o homem olha para Trunks com a cara de quem acredita- _**O que ele quer com meu pai? **_- e vê o que homem sorri.

– O Vegeta é seu pai? – o homem começou a encarar o jovem.

– O que você quer com ele? – Trunks sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de medo encarava bravamente o homem.

– Minha vingança! – falava de maneira natural.

– Não hoje! – E ataca o imperador, mas quando vai dar o primeiro soco, aquele gigante desvia facilmente e dá um soco no rosto de Trunks, o jogando para longe.

– Rsrsrsrs... Você não pode me vencer criança! – falava de forma confiante.

– Não seja tão confiante assim! – e Trunks se transforma em Super Sayajin e o ataca de novo, e novamente o ataque é inútil, e o imperador o segura pelo pescoço.

– Escuta, eu sei como vocês Sayajin são, conheço todos os truques, mas o estranho é que todos os Sayajin tem cabelos e olhos negros, porque você é diferente, estou curioso. – olhando para Trunks e notou que diferente dos Sayajin, ele tinha cabelos e olhos claros.

– Arrrgh! – e com uma das mãos ele da um forte soco no rosto de homem, que o solta, enquanto Trunks recuperava o ar. O imperador se levantava.

– Você é forte garoto, agora vejo que é realmente filho de Vegeta. Você é perfeito. – e se aproxima de Trunks que ao mesmo tempo se afastava.

– O que? Do que está falando? – estranhando.

– Você é um sayajin, filho do príncipe dos Sayajins, tem aparência diferente de todos os Sayajins, além que consegue se transformar e mudar de aparência. – e olha de maneira maliciosa para o jovem. – Sem falar que é um belo rapaz.

– Fique longe! – se afasta do gigante.

– Não fique com medo, não irei te machucar. – falava o imperador que cada vez mais se aproximava de Trunks, que não ia ficar parado, e ataca esferas de energia.

Enquanto isso dentro da casa Vegeta ao perceber que o Ki de Trunks estava alto, ele estava pensando que Trunks estava descontando a raiva em algum lugar, e estava pensando seriamente em falar com o menino.

– Ai Vegeta, quando vai aprender a lição? – Goku aparece com uma barriga enorme e mais com um prato com 4 fatias de bolo.

– Cuide de sua vida Kakaroto! – responde com ignorância.

– Não percebe que o Trunks te ama? Ele quer ter você por perto, e você só o afasta. – Goku tentando enfiar algo na cabeça de Vegeta.

– Que parte de "Cuide de sua vida" você não entendeu? – e ia saindo.

– Vai perder ele assim. – aquilo fez Vegeta parar de andar. – Não faça isso, ele é o seu filho, fique com ele o máximo de tempo que puder. – mas todos puderam notar quando o Ki de Trunks drasticamente se apaga.

– _**Trunks! **_– Vegeta o primeiro a se mexer ele vai até onde sentiu a última vez o Ki do filho, e é seguido pelo Goku e Goten. Ao chegar ao jardim olha Trunks caído no chão desacordado e o ser se aproximando do garoto. – Afaste-se dele agora!!!! – e atira uma esfera de energia na pessoa.

– Quem é você? – Goku se prepara para lutar.

– Fique longe do Trunks! – dizia Goten que também se prepara para lutar. Mas parecia que o homem tinha olhos só para um.

– Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. – o homem falava e mostra não ter tido nenhum arranhão com o ataque de Vegeta.

– Essa voz? – parecia conhecer essa voz, parecia muito familiar. – Você é aquele maldito colecionador.

– Que colecionador? – Goten pergunta curioso.

– Você o conhece? – Goku também estava curioso.

– Deixe que eu me apresente, meu nome é Lorde Bravar.

– Esse é um traste que não tem nada melhor para fazer, há não ser ficar brincando. – dizia de sua maneira delicada de sempre.

– Vegeta, sempre brincalhão. – com sarcasmo, Vegeta, Goku e Goten iam se aproximar. – mais um passo e eu o transformo em pó! – aumenta seu Ki, e faz uma bola de energia e aponta para Trunks.

– O que quer Bravar? – Vegeta fala com firmeza, e tom de fúria. E logo em seguida abre um sorriso. – Ah já sei, foi porque eu destruí sua coleção medíocre. – dizia com um sorriso sádico.

– Vegeta, tudo o que você destruiu eu consegui de volta, mas vi um item raro, que com certeza vai para minha coleção. – dizia retribuindo o sorriso sádico, Vegeta que não é burro sabia que ele queria Trunks.

– Se você tocar nele, não será sua coleção que eu irei destruir. - falava Vegeta em tom de ameaça.

– Deixa comigo! – Goku se transforma em Super Sayajin, e vai atacar Bravar. – Goten tire Trunks daqui.

– Certo! – e quando Goten e Goku iam pensar em atacar, Bravar revela ser um lutador rapidíssimo e quando menos percebe, Goten aparece nocauteado.

– Você é rápido demais! Gostei. – Goku como sempre adorava um desafio. – Vai ser divertido.

– Infelizmente não tenho tempo, mas adoraria lutar contra você, uma outra hora! Agora se me dão licença. – ele estala os dedos e uma forte luz toma conta do lugar, enquanto Goku e Vegeta era cegados pela luz, Bravar vai até Trunks e o toma nos braços, mas não antes de provocar e preocupar Vegeta. – Eu e seu filho vamos nos divertir e muito! – e desaparece.

– Não. Trunks!!! – Vegeta tenta olhar onde estava Trunks e Bravar, mas quando a luz se dissipa eles olham, e só encontram Goten nocauteado, Goku ajuda o filho caçula a se levantar.

– Vegeta. – Goku olhava Vegeta e via que o príncipe dos Sayajin nunca se sentira tão culpado. – Vamos achar ele, não se preocupe.

– É minha culpa, por minha causa. – ele fica destruído. Logo em seguida Bulma chega.

– Que luz é essa o que aconteceu? – na hora em que olha e vê falta do filho. – cadê o Trunks? – e olha para Vegeta. – VEGETA ME RESPONDE, CADÊ O TRUNKS???? – e ao ver o olhar do Vegeta, Bulma começa a chorar.

– Me perdoe Bulma...

**Fim do capítulo. **

Bem o que acharam??? Nada mal para a primeira fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, o que vai acontecer com Trunks? E esse cara é tão forte assim? E Vegeta, o que ele vai fazer? Vejam o próximo capítulo, beijos a todos e até mais ver!


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí, beleza? **

Bem gostei o primeiro, sem mais papo vamos nessa!

Blábláblá – fala normal.

_**Blábláblá – pensamentos!**_

Tudo que tiver em parênteses são notas minhas, muitas vezes idiotas e outras nada haver com a história a ser contada.

**Advertência: Dragon Ball infelizmente não me pertence, essa fanfic é de minha autoria e não tem fins lucrativos. Os personagens, aqui usados me pertencem assim como o nome e personalidades são fictícios e qualquer coincidência é mera coincidência, assim como lugares. Fanfic de conteúdo adulto, cenas de violência, insinuações sexuais, palavras de baixo calão. Acho que é só... **

**Introdução: **Um colecionador que quer sempre o mais belo e o mais raro item, quando se sente entediado procura uma nova jóia, ao encontrar um raro Sayajin, ele fará de tudo para obter o que tanto deseja.

**Capítulo Anterior: **Vegeta, Goku e Goten conhecem Lorde Bravar, um estranho colecionador que se interessa pelo Trunks, por ter uma aparência diferente de outros Sayajins, Trunks luta bravamente, mas é derrotado. Vegeta e Goku não chegam a tempo de impedir que Bravar levasse Trunks. O que eles irão fazer agora? Como irão salvar Trunks?

**Chapter 02**

Bulma olhava para Vegeta, e nunca o tinha visto assim.

– Me perdoe Bulma... – falava Vegeta, triste por não ter conseguido deter Bravar.

– Vegeta, o que aconteceu? Cadê o Trunks? – Bulma o encara.

– Ele foi levado... – Vegeta ainda baixando o olhar, evitando encarar Bulma.

– Levado? Por quem? E porque? – ainda questionando e preocupada com o filho.

– Bravar, um antigo inimigo... queria vingança e por isso quer usar Trunks. – agora Vegeta estava começando a ficar com raiva. – Maldito.

– Não. Precisa ajudar Trunks, precisar trazer nosso filho de volta!!! – preocupada, com o que poderia acontecer ao filho.

– Vou traze-lo de volta! – e Vegeta olha com raiva. – Eu sei em que esse maldito vive!! Não se preocupe Bulma! – e sai. – Kakaroto, venha!

– Pedindo com jeitinho assim, é claro que eu vou te ajudar! – Goku brincando com Vegeta, mas ele olha com raiva para Goku.

– Se seu filho estivesse nas mãos de um doente, igual ao Bravar, você iria brincar? – Vegeta falava seriamente com Goku.

– Desculpe Vegeta. – apesar de Goku ter se desculpado não esperava a reação a seguir de Vegeta.

– Esquece, vamos preciso do seu tele-transporte. Porque pelo Trunks, eu sou obrigado a ter que pedir sua ajuda! – Vegeta vai andando rapidamente.

– Eu tenho uma idéia!!! – Goku falava com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Bem, porque não sentimos onde está o Ki de Trunks, aí nós vamos com o teletransporte? – dizia com seu habitual sorriso no rosto.

– Goku. – Vegeta olha nos olhos do Sayajin, Goku nunca tinha ouvido sequer Vegeta o chamar assim. – Ás vezes que acho que você é burro... – e ele respira fundo. – ... Mas aí, é só você abrir a boca que acaba com todas as minhas dúvidas.

– Não entendi. – olhando estranho para o Vegeta.

– Porque acha que pedi sua ajuda? Por amizade? – ele começa a gritar com Goku. – É claro que é por causa de sua técnica seu idiota! – falava cada vez mais nervoso.

– Então você já tinha pensado nisso? – Goku pergunta.

– Claro seu asno! – Vegeta responde "delicadamente" ((sarcasmo)). – agora chega de papo, e procure Trunks.

– Tá bom!!! – e se concentra, tenta procurar Trunks por todo o lugar. – Não... Eu não consigo encontrá-lo! Ele ainda deve estar inconsciente.

– Como assim? Você não disse que era só se concentrar? – Vegeta estava com raiva.

– Sim, eu me concentrei no Trunks, mas não consegui sentir seu Ki. – agora Goku estava meio raivoso.

– Droga Kakaroto! – Vegeta dá um soco na parede. – _**Trunks!**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Enquanto isso, Lorde Bravar chega em sua nave carregando Trunks, entra num quarto deita Trunks em uma cama e sai. No caminho encontra o conselheiro.

– Lorde Bravar, veio mais rápido que pensei. – parecia estar assustado ao ver ele. – Encontrou o que queria?

– Foi melhor do que encomenda. – Bravar falava com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Encontrei com Vegeta...

– Vegeta? O príncipe dos Sayajin? – aquilo estava estampado, o velho senhor estava surpreso.

– Me parece que você está surpreso? – Bravar olhando um tanto desconfiado para o conselheiro.

– Bem, claro que estou surpreso, conseguiste capturar o príncipe dos Sayajins. – O conselheiro falava calmamente.

– Não, eu não capturei Vegeta. – e Bravar abre novamente o sorriso. – Eu tenho em minhas mãos o filho dele. – vai até um armário e tira uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça.

– O quê? – parecia ser claro que o conselheiro não havia gostado do que acaba de ouvir. – Como assim o filho do Vegeta?

– Foi o que ouviu, um garoto... – e Bravar toma um gole do vinho. – Cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos azuis claros, realmente um belíssimo rapaz.

– Mas senhor tem certeza que é um Sayajin? Todos sabemos que os Sayajin tem cabelos e olhos negros. – questionando a certeza do Lorde.

– Não sei como? Mas ele se transformou em um super Sayajin, então parece ser autêntico sem mencionar que é a cara de Vegeta. – antes que o conselheiro falasse. – Me avise assim que o garoto acordar.

– O que pretende fazer senhor? – suspeitando do patrão.

– Bem, como eu sei que Vegeta vai vir me procurar, quero me divertir um pouco com o garoto. – tomando mais alguns goles da bebida. – Agora vá e fique de olho nele para mim.

– Sim mestre! – faz reverência, ao sair do recinto, ele fica com uma feição preocupada. – _**O que aconteceu? Pensei que os Sayajins iriam acabar com ele. O que me preocupa o que ele vai fazer com o garoto... Preciso protegê-lo desse monstro ele não pode tocar no menino! **_– e o velho senhor vai até o quarto onde estava Trunks, ao chegar próximo coloca a mão na cabeça do garoto e usa uma técnica de cura, no qual depois desta, o jovem Sayajin acorda.

– Que lugar é esse? – e olha para o senhor. – Quem é você?

– Bem, me chamo Spoon, infelizmente fui o culpado de enviar Bravar a terra. – o velho senhor olhava nos olhos do jovem.

– Quem é esse Bravar afinal? Onde estou? – olhando com um pouco de medo, porque além de saber que está longe da terra, não conseguia sentir o Ki de seu pai ou de Goku.

– Você está na nave de Bravar, estamos indo para o Castelo dele no planeta Frakke.

– Mas o que esse Bravar quer comigo? Eu sou perfeito pra que? Me fala. – o jovem Sayajin, olhava nos olhos do velho senhor, mas o velho ficou olhar fica triste e ao mesmo tempo raivoso.

– Esse Lorde Bravar é um maldito, ele acha que os seres vivos são peças colecionáveis, ele abusa dos poderes que tem, mantendo pobres inocentes como escravos, abusando de seus corpos e mentes. – ao baixar o olhar, uma lagrima caiu dos olhos do velho homem.

– Mas não fizeram nada para deter esse maldito? – Trunks estava indignado pelo o que acaba de ouvir.

– Eu havia pensado em lutar contra ele, mas meu corpo e minhas forças não estão nas melhores condições. Sei muitas técnicas, mas não tenho forças para vencê-lo. E havia perdido as esperanças... – e volta a encarar Trunks. – até que eu ouvi falar que os Sayajins ainda existiam, que tinham derrotado monstros como Freeza e Broli. Eu recuperei minhas esperanças, achei que vocês poderiam derrotá-lo.

– Você o mandou para terra, porque tinha a certeza que o derrotaríamos?

– Era minha última esperança, se ele fosse derrotado eu e os demais estaríamos livres para voltar pro meu lar. – mas muda o olhar de raiva para culpa. – Eu tinha certeza que vocês venceriam ele. Eu sinto muito ter posto você em perigo.

– Eu posso derrotar ele, se eu lutar com todas as minhas forças, eu posso derrotar ele. Ele não irá machucar ninguém. – Trunks dizia com convicção. – Eu vou libertar vocês, dou minha palavra. – aquelas palavras do jovem transpiravam confiança, mas o senhor não tinha mais esperanças.

– Sinto muito, mas você não pode derrotá-lo quando estava na terra, será muito difícil derrotar aquele monstro em seu território. – o tom que falava o senhor Spoon era de preocupação. – Você tem que fugir daqui o mais depressa possível.

– Eu só irei embora quando libertar todos vocês e derrotar Bravar! – o olhar de Trunks era sério. – Meu nome é Trunks!

– Trunks, não faça nada que o coloque em perigo, eu vou lhe avisando, Lorde Bravar é muito perigoso, ele não hesitara em machucá-lo. – estava muito preocupado, porque Trunks estava decidido enfrentar Lorde Bravar.

– Não se preocupe, ele vai pagar por todas as maldades que fez! – dizia Trunks com um leve sorriso, confortando o desesperado senhor.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

Nossa, Goku não conseguiu localizar Trunks, Vegeta e Goku estão com as mãos atadas. Trunks será que vai ter forças o suficiente para derrotar Bravar? Leiam no próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**E aí, beleza? **

Bem gostei o primeiro, sem mais papo vamos nessa!

Blábláblá – fala normal.

_**Blábláblá – pensamentos!**_

Tudo que tiver em parênteses são notas minhas, muitas vezes idiotas e outras nada haver com a história a ser contada.

**Advertência: Dragon Ball infelizmente não me pertence, essa fanfic é de minha autoria e não tem fins lucrativos. Alguns personagens aqui usados me pertencem, assim como o nome e personalidades são fictícios e qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência, assim como lugares. Fanfic de conteúdo adulto, cenas de violência, insinuações sexuais, palavras de baixo calão. Acho que é só... **

**Introdução: **Um colecionador que quer sempre o mais belo e o mais raro item, quando se sente entediado procura uma nova jóia, ao encontrar um raro Sayajin, ele fará de tudo para obter o que tanto deseja.

**Capítulo Anterior: **Goku e Vegeta não conseguem localizar Trunks, por estar desacordado. O conselheiro Spoon, conta a Trunks tudo sobre Bravar, mas o jovem Sayajin garante que consegue vencer Bravar, será que ele consegue?

**A ira. **

Logo após uma pequena conversa entre Trunks e Spoon, o jovem sayajin se prepara.

– Eu vou lutar contra ele, agora! – disse Trunks determinado.

– Jovem me escute, enquanto você estiver nesse castelo... – e Lorde Bravar aparece.

– Bem vindo, Trunks! – com um sorriso sádico. – O que está achando da estadia? – Trunks apenas olhava com raiva.

– Maldito! – e avança em Bravar, com um soco, mas o Lorde facilmente segura facilmente o punho do jovem e faz torcer seu braço.

– Escute com atenção, enquanto você estiver nesse castelo você jamais terá força o suficiente para me vencer! – falando sério, mas com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

– Posso não ter toda minha força, mas ainda tenho o suficiente para acabar com você. – consegue libertar seu punho e aplica diversos golpes seguidos como socos e chutes, consegue acertar alguns socos no rosto de Bravar.

– Rsrsrsrsrs... é só isso? – Bravar ria dos ataques inúteis de Trunks, que só ficava mais irritado e atacava com mais força. – Conselheiro, nos dê licença. – Falava sério.

– Mas senhor... – Bravar interrompe na hora.

– Não vou mandar duas vezes! – se irrita com o conselheiro, não queria sair dali, mas também não queria morrer ali.

– Sim senhor. – e sai com receio. Lorde Bravar encara Trunks.

– Agora sim. – Trunks fala e com todas as suas forças possíveis naquele momento ataca novamente Bravar, dá alguns socos seguidos no rosto de Bravar, que cai no chão.

– Valente. – abre um leve sorriso. – Mas creio que já chega. – se levanta e vai andando calmamente até Trunks.

– Maldito! – e atira tudo quando é esfera de energia, objetos decorativos em Bravar, que quebra tudo com muita facilidade, avança em Trunks que tenta atacar Bravar com socos e chutes, mas Bravar bloqueia todos os ataques, mas Trunks ainda insistia, Bravar segura os braços de Trunks e com velocidade bate o garoto em uma parede, não a quebra, mas Bravar o prende, Trunks não conseguia se mover, porque a batida lhe fez faltar o ar.

– Eu disse garoto, você não pode me vencer, principalmente aqui. – e pressionava Trunks contra a parede. – Eu não quero te machucar. – falava sério, mas num tom malicioso. – Você realmente é raro. – ainda prendendo Trunks, com uma das mãos acaricia seu rosto, que se desvia.

– Me solte agora! – dizia com raiva, por mais que se debatesse não conseguia se livrar de Bravar.

– Queria que seu pai estivesse aqui... – dessa vez estava aproximando seu rosto de Trunks.–... Para que visse o que eu vou fazer com você. – olhava Trunks maliciosamente de ponta a ponta.

– Você é um doente. – tentava se libertar de todos os jeitos, mas Bravar novamente bate Trunks na parede com mais força.

– Não se preocupe, vou ser o mais cuidadoso o possível. – falava Bravar de um jeito doentio e sádico, quando ia fazer outro movimento, ele paralisa e cai no chão, soltando Trunks.

– Venha, não temos muito tempo. – era o conselheiro, usa um tipo de técnica e ajuda Trunks. – Não temos muito tempo, usei uma técnica que deixa a pessoa desacordada, infelizmente dura apenas 10 minutos. – levando o garoto para longe de Bravar.

– Não antes... – Trunks ainda se recuperava dos golpes. –... de libertar todos.

– Não temos muito tempo! Tem que sair daqui depressa, Bravar tem uma nave, mas cabe apenas um tripulante.

– Não! Tenho que libertar as outras pessoas!

– Mas Trunks, se Bravar acordar... – Spoon tentava negociar com Trunks mas sem sucesso.

– Temos menos de 10 minutos para libertar os prisioneiros, me diga onde estão? – falava Trunks com firmeza na voz, Spoon sabia que Trunks não sairia dali, enquanto não tiver libertado os outros.

– Por aqui, depressa! – eles vão até o "quarto" onde ficavam os "itens".

– Que tipo de monstro faz essas maldades com as pessoas? – horrorizado com a vista.

– Eu te digo, Bravar. – Spoon dizia com raiva, assim rapidamente iam libertando os prisioneiros.

– Obrigado! Muito obrigado! – Dizia um dos prisioneiros que estava por demasiado agradecido para Trunks.

– Não me agradeça, me ajude a libertar os outros! – quando um se libertava, ajudava a libertar outro, assim foi feito, questão de poucos minutos já se tinha libertado a maioria das pessoas e animais. – Temos que sair daqui o mais depressa possível!

– Mas onde é a saída? Isso aqui é um labirinto! – dizia outro dos prisioneiros.

– Faremos uma! – Trunks vai a frente de todos e prepara uma bola de energia e atira da na parede mas nada acontece, há não ser quebrar alguns itens da coleção. – O que mas como? – estava surpreso.

– Enquanto você estiver aqui dentro, sua força só irá diminuir a cada minuto. Não sei como, mas é como se o castelo sugasse sua energia e desse para Bravar! – Spoon falava com Trunks.

– Por onde saímos? – não estava gostando daquilo, realmente sabia que estava enfraquecendo, mas não tinha idéia de que não conseguiria quebrar uma parede.

– Por aqui! – e quando iam sair Bravar aparece.

– Seu desgraçado! Como ousa me trair? – Bravar muito zangado fala com Spoon e quando vai acertar no velho conselheiro, Trunks o defende.

– Não se atreva! – para o ataque de Bravar.

– Sinceramente, eu to me preocupando cada vez menos com seu bem estar! – dizia bravo.

– Senhor Spoon tire todos daqui! – se preparando pra lutar.

– Acha que pode me deter? – encarando Trunks.

– Com certeza! – e lança uma bola de energia, mas não no Lorde e sim na sua coleção. – Agora! – fala para Spoon levar todos os outros para um lugar seguro.

– Não se preocupe Trunks, eu vou buscar ajuda! – fala Spoon e sai com os outros.

– Não! – agora sim, Trunks havia despertado a ira de Bravar. – Desgraçado, eu vou acabar com você! – e dá um soco em Trunks, que o joga longe.

Enquanto isso na terra, Vegeta esperava euforicamente qualquer sinal que Goku pudesse localizar de Trunks.

– Droga, onde ele está? – Goku tentava sentir o ki de Trunks, mas nada ainda. – Ele... – pensou no pior.

– Não se atreva dizer que ele está morto! Temos que achar ele! – Vegeta andava de um lado para o outro, apreensivo.

– Goku! – uma vinha do além.

– Senhor Kaio? – Goku estranha. – É você?

– Goku, Vegeta venham para cá agora! – dizia Kaio, com euforia.

– Não temos tempo! – dizia Vegeta grosseiramente.

– Mas é sobre Trunks! – foi falar nisso e Goku e Vegeta foram imediatamente.

– Sabe onde ele está? – foi a primeira coisa que Vegeta pergunta.

– Sim, recebi um sinal de um ser chamado Spoon, ele me deu a localização exata de onde estava Trunks, mas eu também não sinto seu ki.

– Fale de uma vez, o lugar que esse maldito está! – Vegeta estava irritado.

– Claro! – e fala a localização certa.

– Vamos! – Goku fala coloca a mão no ombro de Vegeta e usam o teletransporte.

Enquanto isso, Trunks estava em desvantagem contra Bravar.

– Era só isso? – zombava enquanto chutava Trunks que estava caído, havia levado uma surra, estava fraco e machucado, mas Bravar foi tão sádico que não acertou nenhuma vez o rosto do jovem Sayajin. – Eu vou acabar com sua vida e enviar sua cabeça para Vegeta! – e o levanta. – Não deveria ter me desafiado. – e dá um soco no estomago de Trunks. – Mas eu ainda vou me divertir com você, tem que pagar por ter destruído minha coleção! – Trunks com seu último pingo de força tenta dar um soco, mas sem êxito. – Rsrsrsrsrs, chega! Não adianta, não vê que você é meu? – agarra o pescoço de Trunks e o levanta para que Trunks ficasse na mesma altura dos olhos de Bravar. – Lembra que eu disse que não ia te machucar? – apertava ainda mais o pescoço do jovem. – Coopere comigo, que eu serei gentil!

– Solte meu filho, seu desgraçado! – Vegeta aparece na frente de Bravar.

– Ora, mas como me achou? – dizia surpreso ao ver Vegeta, mas não sem seu sorriso sádico, ele traz Trunks para perto de si.

– Solte o Trunks agora! – Vegeta estava com raiva.

– Pai? – Trunks abre um pouco os olhos. – O... Castelo... – Lorde Bravar percebe o que Trunks queria falar, machuca mais o garoto.

– O que vai fazer Vegeta? – o lorde provocava Vegeta, acariciava o rosto de Trunks, contra a vontade do mesmo. – Você não sabe como seu filho foi espetacular... – via que Vegeta estava cada vez mais furioso, mas como Bravar usava Trunks como escudo, vê que ele não fará nada até ver o filho a salvo.

– KAME... HAME... – Bravar olha para trás e vê um pequeno ponto de luz. – HAAAAAA! – na hora o pode de Goku quebra facilmente a parede do castelo e acerta Bravar pelas costas, que o faz soltar Trunks.

– Seus malditos! Destruíram meu castelo! – se levanta do ataque, ao ver que perdeu Trunks, ele procura o garoto e vê Vegeta se aproximando.

– Trunks! – Vegeta tenta acordar Trunks. – Acorda! – agora sentia que o ki do filho estava cada vez mais fraco.

– Trunks! – Goku chega logo depois de ter soltado o kame-hame-ha. – Maldito, o que fez com ele? – zangado.

– FIQUE LONGE DELE! – seus olhos ficam com uma luz vermelha e seu tamanho dobra. – ELE É MEU! – e solta uma esfera de energia em Vegeta, mas Goku o defende.

– Vai pagar caro por tudo o que fez! – Goku dizia irritado.

– Vocês tem 3 segundos para me devolver ele, se não eu os mato agora! – dizia Bravar em tom de ameaça.

– Acabe com esse maldito, eu cuido dele! – dizia Spoon para Vegeta.

– Quem é você? – suspeitando.

– Meu nome é Spoon, eu devo minha vida ao seu filho majestade! – faz reverência a Vegeta. – Destrua esse maldito!

– Cuide dele! – Vegeta se levanta. – Kakaroto! Vamos fazer a fusão! – olhando com raiva para Bravar.

– Certo! – Goku se aproxima de e os dois se preparam para fazer a técnica da fusão.

– O que vão fazer? – dizia Bravar curioso.

– Isso é pelo meu filho! – e os dois começam a técnica.

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

Desculpe pela demora, mas tenho um outro projeto que é minha prioridade, então essa fanfic demorou um bocadinho mais, então esperem que gostem desse capítulo! Beijos a todos e até mais ver!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!


End file.
